Captured
by Hailey01
Summary: Finn was captured by unknown then he meets the fugitive that killed his whole family! CHROME agents are still investigating who'd captured their best agent. What will Finn do to survive before he becomes the last McMissile ever lived!
1. Chapter 1

Finn woke up in a darkness. He tried to move, but he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back with chains, and his legs were tied to the each leg of the chair he was seating on. Tied to, to be exact.

Finn let out a small groan. He had a serious headache for whatever reason. He couldn't remember what happened and how he got here. Who forced him here? Where was he?

While he was wondering, a bright light poured from the top with a sound of a switch. And there was a man before him. An American.

"Well, Well, Well. Finn McMissile. Do you recognize me?"

The American asked as he walked toward the chained Finn.

Finn tried to remember who he was, but it didn't go well. He couldn't even figure out how he'd got here. How would he know who was a random American that seems to have captured him?

"You don't? I'll tell you. My name is..."

When he was about to say his name, the door behind him swung open and a couple of thugs came in.

"Hey boss, we just finished our rides. We are gonna be on the news tonight!"

"We were MAJESTIC!"

"Dude, where'd ya learn that word from?"

"Somewhere MAJESTIC!"

"Why do I bother asking you.."

"Hmph? Hey boss, who's that?"

One of them asked.

"Oh, my nemesis. You know, the one I told you that I would revenge on?"

"Oh yeah~ Dude, boss was so obsessed with revenging you, he was like, 'McMissile! For he put me in jail, he will pay by his slow, painful death!' Every day. Seriously, he said that every time I saw him."

"SHHHHH!"

The American shushed the thug like it was an embarrassing secret.

"A-Anyway,"

He changed the topic.

"Finn McMissile, for you changed my life the day you put me in jail, I shall revenge you by killing you myself slowly and painfully!"

The American said.

"Oh by the way, my name is Eugene, I mean, THE DARK LORD!"

The American added.

"...Typical."

Finn finally said.

"I'm sorry?"

the "dark lord" said.

"It's quiet typical. The fugitives like you who tried to murder me because I put them in jail."

After the confession, Eugene seems to be very shocked. It was written on his face.

"W-Well, I shall kill you right now to not make any mistakes!"

Eugene said as he stumbled on his words.

"You already made a couple mistakes. For example, leaving the door open, which allows me to see where I am; so I can contact CHROME on where I am and who is behind all this poor tricks."

Finn thought this was easy. Perhaps too easy. If this "dark lord" was behind his capture, it didn't quiet make sense. It was only possible if he was playing dumb or there was another boss or a brain helping Eugene.

"Everyone out! The French dude will come any minute!"

Eugene yelled, which wasn't even a yell.

"So I guess you are working with someone?"

Finn said.

"Oh yes! He is this French dude who wants you dead also. He promised me to help me capture you if he gets to kill you."

Said Eugene. Now Finn was sure that this was all the 'French dude''s plan. No one as stupid as someone who makes the deal to kill his nemesis for killing nemesis and himself want to kill the nemesis can capture Finn McMssile.

"You do realize that then you won't get a chance to kill..."

When Finn was about to finish the sentence, there was a huge sound of propellers from the roof and the roof burst opened, with a helicopter apearing from the opening.

"Oh, the French guy's here."

Eugene said in delight voice.

The helicopter parked and six men came out of it. They all wore suits.

"Dark Lord, I'm glad that you did as I planned."

Said the man in the middle, with his french accent.

"French dude! Good to see ya! How's life? Whazzup? Hahaha!"

Eugene said in an exited voice.

"I'll take McMissile."

He said in cold voice, ignoring all the immature greetings.

"Yeah, sure! But I still get to kill him, right?"

"Yes... After I kill him.."

"Oh Awesome!"

Finn was speechless. He knew that Eugene wasn't the smartest guy in this room, but he was as stupid as a kindergartner!

"Get him on the helicopter."

The french guy said. Finn was planning to escape at the second they unchained him from the chair. But that didn't go as planned. The five mem that got off the helicopter with the french fugitive put a steel leash on Finn, then unchained him from the chair while two people grabbed his arms so he couldn't attack. Finn was forced to go on the helicopter, because of the two people that were stronger than they look, and because of the leash on him that choked him every time he struggled.

"See you tomorrow."

Said the French.

"Alrighty~"

Replied the dumb Eugene.

When the French got on the helicopter, it flew to where ever it was going. Finn couldn't see anything because he was blindfolded. It was probably for him to not see where he was going.

"...I 'see' that you are smarter than Eugene."

Said Finn, making a sarcasm joke of his blindfolded sight.

"You are very entertaining McMissile. My name is Sean Molly. I've waited so long to kill you."

Sean introduces himself.

"And why are you telling me your name, that might be not real?"

Finn asked.

"Because first, it is my real name, and second, you won't escape to report it to CHROME!"

Sean said in even more french accent.

"Why didn't you kill me when I passed out? I don't remember a fugitive named Sean Molly that I had to arrest. What do you have against me?"

Finn, ignoring the fact that he would die sooner or later.

"Like every evil people say, because I want to enjoy your painful torture! I won't kill you, but you will want to be killed! And no, we've never met. Officially. But your death will be very delightful to me, for you are the last McMissile ever lived!"

Finn froze. He'd heard that a fugitive that his grandfather arrested killed his family, but him? Was his family's most hated enemy right in front of him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back_

_Finn submitted his report about his latest mission and packed his stuff such as nano mini computer and a loaded gun, just in case. As Finn walked out of his office, and to lobby, where the multi-use machine was waiting for him with its report, Finn got this feeling that he was being watched. _

_'I'll have to check for any jail breakout's reports later.. '_

_He thought._

_"Finn McMissile, age:35, gender:male, level:SS, total incentive this month is $5,782,370. Would you like another mission? We always have a full list for level SS."_

_It said._

_"No thank you. I would like to take a break for a day or two."_

_Finn replied. _

_"You are always welcome to receive any mission, no matter how puny, or difficult it is, since you are the highest level, level SS."_

_The machine said._

_"I think you're the only machine in the whole wide world that say things unnecessary. Who cares if I'm SS?"_

_Finn stated in an annoyed voice._

_"I do."_

_The machine now had a male's voice, when it was originally a solid woman's voice. It was head of CHROME over the communication service on the machine only available for top class of CHROME._

_"Oh.. ... Good to see you .."_

_Finn was still annoyed, but he didn't wanted to get fired._

_"Call me just Don. Finn, you are one of the few that is SS! You should be honored! You worked hard so this is your reward! Do you not like it?"_

_Don was clearly proud of Finn for this._

_"Well, I only became one of those honorable SS because you forced me to."_

_Finn was thinking of the day he'd became an agent._

_"It was quiet nice day. Full of memories, wasn't it?"_

_Don smiled, let out a small chuckle, then made a serious face._

_"Anyway, Finn, I hope you someday realize how proud you should be for being this talented agent! See you tomorrow!"_

_And the communication ended. Finn walked out of lobby, and to an elevator Which leaded to basement, if you would call it, that had a giant underground tunnel making its way from Bermuda Triangle to couple of normal-looking building used for cover of many agents in CHROME. The tunnel had thousands of security cameras for if this was over taken or damaged, by any reason, it would be a huge damage for CHROME._

_"Let's see...the next step is..."_

_Finn, with his amazingly quick reflections, took out a gun and pointed to the unexpected guest._

_"Oops.. I...think I wasn't suppose to talk..."_

_There was an american, unarmed, standing and staring at a packet full of words._

_"You are unauthorized. You are under arrest."_

_Finn stated._

_"Wait wha... I didn't even do anythin'! And how do you know that I am one of the spies of CHROME!"_

_The american was clearly thinking 'Ahhhhh! He knows! I'm doomed!'_

_"If you are in this tunnel, unauthorized, I don't suppose that's normal for a normal harmless citizen. And, I know every agent in CHROME. I've been here awhile, so I had to work with them. I will not shoot if you do not attempt any unnececceary actions."_

_Finn spoke as he slowly walked toward the american, but was thinking so fast that he was starting to have a headache. But he soon found out that it wasn't because of his thinking._

_All of a sudden, Finn felt all his strength drowning. He noticed that the american quickly put on an oxygen mask, and he was now reaching for Finn's gun. Finn tried to move, but he was barely standing. _

_"Nice work Bob, Larry, and the one that say majestic a lot!... I still don't know your name..."_

_yelled the american across the hallway, where there were three men in oxegen mask and a bottle of chemical that they have released. _

_"Just call me MAJESTIC! It was nice acting of yours too, Eugene."_

_ Said the one that the american said that he said majestic a lot._

_"Oh, you agreed to call me 'The Dark Lord' or 'Boss'!"_

_The american complained. _

_The men walked toward Finn and the american. One of them striked Finn, causing him to fall on the cold floor, cooled by the temperature of deep down in the ocean._

_Finn groaned. He was getting unconscious. If the thugs had guts and brains to sneak in to the tunnel, unauthorized and unnoticed, CHROME probably wouldn't know that he was kidnapped untill a week or a month later. He had to leave a mark._

_"Let's get back to the mother base and have some pb&j sandwich with crust cut off!"_

_said the one called Eugene._

_"Hey, wasn't I so cool when I said 'mother base'? I don't even know what that means!"_

_He blurted out a laughter after posing some 'cool' poses._

_"Yes, you were. Untill you said you would have peanut butter and jelly sandwich! You're like 40! Grow up!"_

_said one of the thugs._

_"that's why I said pb&j... It's cool..."_

_"It sounds so lame! Who likes to say cool, when there is MAJESTIC!"_

_"Dudes, its like comparing 'sexy ladies' to 'hot chick'! Same thing, Get over it!"_

_"no, they're diffeent! Sexy ladies are when they are almost naked, and hot chicks are when they are pretty! They are sooo diffrent!"_

_'...I'm not going to listen anymore...'_

_thought Finn. He was getting unconscious anyway, and he was actually a little glad about it... Ok maybe more than a little.._

_A thug glanced at Finn, noticing something. _

_"Ugh! Now even that guy's mumbling weird things about us! We should be ashamed!"_

_Which was half true, Finn was whispering, but not mocking the thugs._

back to now in CHROME base

"Emergency meeting, ! The council of CHROME meeting!"

said the client of , out of breath from running straight from the meeting news.

"Alright. I'll be there."

It was only thirty minutes or so after he had communicated with Finn.

"What's up"

Don asked, curiouse what was in such a hurry.

Mr. Just, we have found agent McMissile's nano computer in the tunnel, with an audio message! And we called him but he won't pick up!"

"play the audio message."

the client pressed play.

'If you're hearing this, that means that I'm captured, without the kidnappers noticing this message. I've been ambushed by four men, Eugene, Bob, Larry, and the other one that enjoys to say 'Majestic'. My tracking watch is with me, so if it is still commected, and I'm still alive, I request back up.'

There was a silence there. Nor there was any sudden movements.

Then Don blurted out in anger and anxiousness.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR BLOODY LAZY ASSES DOING?! TRACK HIM NOW!"

The agency were busy again, plus Don was hysteric. Where could his most beloved agent have gone?


End file.
